Top 10 Slytherins
by Hermes Salazar Snape
Summary: A 'top secret' extract from Athena's diary as she enlists the Slytherins she has come across, rated T for bad language...


**Note:**

Please spare me, great Goddess of Wisdom. And in this piece of Fiction, The Harry Potter story series is _true_, it really happened.

_TOP TEN SLYTHERINS_

Athena stared hard at the title. God forbid anyone caught her with statistics like this, but she had read a little too much of Harry Potter and she simply _had_ to let it out.

'It _was_ very interesting,the way she presented it' she thought grudgingly. Of course, she had read numerous accounts on that great war on Hogwarts (her proud architectural creation, inspired through Rowena) and she had all the details in her fingertips. But the author sure had the gift of words. She vowed that if she caught up with Hermes anytime soon, she'd tell him it was a great idea to sent a Muse to Johanne Kathleen Rowling.

Athena's POV :

Now, back to the list. There wasn't any competition over the first place actually . . . .

**1 . Lord Kronos.**

There was no doubt about this and he certainly deserves the title _Lord_, despite being the number one bastard I know (and _I _know a lot). Studying how his brain works would be an enviable opportunity (why do you look at me like that?).

**2 . Salazar Slytherin**

Oh well, this fellow is the _founder_ of house Slytherin in the first place (and I met him personally once and was hoodwinked by him! It was after that, I decided to go for a crash course in Criminology offered by Hermes), so I think second place will do him very well indeed.

**3 . Severus Snape**

It takes a lot of skill to satisfy the suspicions of a clever one like Dumbledore _and_ betray your boss , that too a great Legilimens like Voldemort, well that richly deserves the third place. A true descent to his house (sob; I hate the way the war ended, I never got the opportunity to meet him!).

**4 . Lady Rhea**

Yes, my grandmother did extremely well. Hiding my dad Zeus from someone like _Him_ and tricking Him into drinking that portion (no, my mother Metis did not do it, _she_ did ) is really cool. She did not stop with that. Furnished her children with all of His weaknesses, she made them win the war (but ha, none of them will tell you that).

**5 . Hermes**

He was a thief since the day he was born (I still laugh over the cattle business) and rightly crowned by Dad. And he stole my _entire_ library! Ah, but he returned it all right. Defeating Argus and Typhon is also remarkable. The best feather to his winged halo is stealing_ Ares's_ sword and lending it to Perseus! Beat that!

**6 . Heracles aka Hercules**

Look at the way he named himself (I'm betting my brains Hera went a little soft on him after that!). Look at his guts to get Iolaus to help him out in the second task, knowing fully well it was against the rules. And Atlas and the apple is simply unforgettable.

**7 . Odysseus**

This one's one of my favorites. Come on, tell me he won through sheer strength. He had absolutely none! Yet the Archaens stood upside down to get him on their side because he was _cunning_. Hermes sued me once for unfairly claiming him.

**8 . Barty Crouch Jr.**

Till the end of the book, I did not know, even suspect he was the villain. And I never _read _about this fellow, not in one book! Maybe they thought it would be a disgrace to Hogwarts if it was recorded that a death eater had penetrated it. But it was simply genius, the way he fooled even Dumbledore (I met Albus, and he saw_ right_ through my disguise).

**9 . Medea/Circe**

I'm a little confused, so it is a tie between these two. If Medea is gruesome, Circe is even more. So choose, is turning a king into a baby and her own kids into birds worse compared to turning her guests into pigs and un-manning them? (Medea and Circe's doing respectively). Have your pick.

**10 . Clytemnestra**

She is cool, really is. Killed her own husband! Agamemnon to boot. Mortals don't find it so shocking in this age but it created waves in Ancient Greece. Now that is the best performance of cheating ever! I acquitted her for just that, saying Rhea had done the same (Hera is still angry over that one, Agamemnon was her favorite). Pity, she could have put better use to those pretty grey cells.

Me: That was really wonderful! But I have a doubt.

Athena: What is it?

Me: Who's the number two bastard?

Athena: (glares at me)

Me: Please, I won't tell anybody!

Athena: Promise?

Me: Yes

Athena: Umm, I came from his head . . .

Me: What ? ? ? ?

Athena: Hush,don't be so loud.

Me: Understood Heh heh.


End file.
